


Lunch

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashiwara wants to get lunch. Saeki resists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 10-13-2006

"Aishiwara-san, would you please let go of my arm?" Saeki asked patiently.

Aishiwara looked up at him with wide eyes and grinned. "Go to lunch with me?" he countered.

Saeki sighed. He knew from experience that he should just give in, otherwise the other man would continue to pester him. Of course, during the times that he gave in, Morishita was not glaring at him from across the room. He glanced down at Aishiwara, who was still clinging to his arm, and nodded. "Fine."

Aishiwara quickly let go of his arm and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. "There's this nice little Chinese restaurant a block away," he chatted happily. "Akira-kun told me he and Shindou-kun went there last week."

Saeki vaguely remember Shindou grousing about a restaurant he had been dragged to, but quickly pushed it out of his head when he felt Aishiwara's fingers twine with his own.

"Aishiwara-san," he hissed. Aishiwara merely looked at him with an adorably clueless expression. Saeki sighed and squeezed the other man's hand. "Chinese sounds good."


End file.
